Baby Bach
Baby Bach Baby Bach is a home video in 1998 & is the 1st film in the series It was re released in 2003 with different sketches. It is an intricate combination of visuals and Bach music. It also includes Baby Mozart, Language Nursery.I want the guy who edited this should not do this again. Sketches *About Baby Bach *Warning Screen *A bunch of white chickens march in a straight line. Toccata in D.(later replaced by a bunch of white Rikki roosters) (they scare me) *Opening Titles (Minuet in G from the anna magdalena) *Twirling mobile *Toys in motion Brandenburg Concerto No. 5, BWV 1050, 3rd Movement Balls stairs & chute toy kinetic art *A toy red fire truck appears on the screen. *Hand instruments Sierra Clark playing with rattle toy, keyboard, a dragon puppet which scares me, drum,plush mouse in cheese,xylophone,Sierra *Toys in Motion Jesu Joy of Man's Desiring BWV 147 (spinning top, rocking sun, bubble blowing bear (replaced by a bubble blowing monkey) *Balloons *Winter sports Brandenburg Concerto No 4 BWV 1049 1st Movement ceramic figures sledding down fake hill & skating on fake pond ceramic musical bears replaced by ceramic musical people *A black robot and a teal robot are shown (Toccata in D) *The robots dance (Cantata No. 140) *Blown instruments Sierra blowing toy trumpet, a couple toy trumpets, octopus puppet, saxophone, giraffe, (later replaced by cat toy) trumpet with bird and a kazoo Sierra *Pennies are being put into a green truck bank. The truck drives away with an old-fashioned car horn . *Fluid motion (Brandenburg Concert No. 2, BWV 1047, 3rd Movement (plasma ball lamp, disco light, hair, circles etc *1 chicken appears bawking away It then it stops & then Aspen Clark Julie Aigner Clarks other daughter tells a joke Why did Mozart get rid of all his chickens Because they kept going BAWK BAWK BAWK BAWK!!!! Then The adults that heard it laugh. *Dancing toys (Flute sonata in E-Flat, BWV 1031, 3rd Movement (cat, fish, giraffe, chicken, flower) *Streamers (Minuet in G) *A barnyard pop up toy is shown Buttons are pressed on a control panel causing farm animals 2 pop out of their doors & make their corresponding sounds The last 1 is a farmer who says "Howdy!" *Strummed instruments Sierra playing bongos, lap harp, dinosaur in egg puppet, accordion, owl, ukulele, Sierra wearing sunglasses *Fluid Motion (Orchestral Suite No. 3, Air, BWV 1068 (lava lamp, disco light)) *Goldberg Suite with 2 of the same Baby Einstein character in bottom corners Bach rabbit & clowns Orchestral Tune Up (the clowns were not featured in the orchestral tune up in 2003) *Toy carnival (Goldberg Variation No. 1, BWV 998 carousel ferris wheel sun clock (replaced by a domino race) dog etc *Two toy clowns play instruments (later replaced by a clown clock) *Hands at Play (Goldberg Variation No. 4, BWV 998 pop up toy hoberman sphere *The line of marching, chickens appear again. *Hands at Play (Goldberg Variation No. 30, BWV 998 drawing Whoozit *Ending montage privious seen toys only 8 of them (Goldberg Canon Variation) *Aspen: "The video of me is all done...I'm not a star anymore." *End Credits, after the credits it was followed by a toy red car that goes "Beep beep!" Trivia/Goofs *In 1998 release The Tune up is Baby Mozart *In the 2003 Baby Bach release the new chickens are actually white versions of the orange Rikki Rooster by Charm Company in Baby Mozart & Baby MacDonald. *Some Baby Bach toys are seen in the Language Discovery Cards *The Bach soundtracks in this video appear in the Baby Bach CD *2 toys in Baby Bach Winkel by Manhattan Toy & Cosmos Kinetic by Carlisle Company also appear in Baby Galileo. *The Ferris wheel is later seen in Baby Newton When Baby Bach was re-released in 2003, the clowns were not featured in orchestral tune up. This is G.G. Giraffe's 1st Appearance, She Was Later Seen On Baby Einstein World Animals . Starring Aspen Clark Sierra Clark Bach the orange rabbit Category:Episodes